Something More
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A simple repair becomes something more. WinryEd Oneshot


**Something More**

Author: UniqueWolfLover

Rating: PG-13/T

Pairing: Ed/Winry

Warnings: This is my first Ed/Winry fic! Fluffeh! (Translation: Extreme fluff)

Summary: A simple repair becomes something more.

Dedication: To Ed for being so sexy and to Al for being so Adorable and to Winry for putting up with Ed! (teehee)

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist but that's okay because the storyline rocks! Though I do wish Ed was mine!

**"YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled Winry clutching her wrench tightly in her hand, resisting the urge to throw it at the blond alchemist's head.**

**"Ummm...well I kind of broke my arm," Said Ed mentioning his unmovable automail arm and smiling nervously at Winry. She clutched the wrench tighter.**

**"Ed I just repaired you not even a month ago! What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" Winry asked putting her hands on her hips and sending a glare towards Ed.**

**"Well, we kind of ran into some enemies of the state and got into a little altercation," Said Ed rubbing the back of his head nervously with his non-metal arm. Al sighed hoping Winry wouldn't hit his brother too many times. Surprisingly Winry just frowned.**

**"Oh, well come in. I wouldn't want you to rust in the rain," Joked Winry putting a small smile on her face as she moved aside for the brothers to enter her home.**

**"Ha ha," Said Ed sarcastically walking inside. "At least she hasn't hit me yet," Ed whispered to Al after he had passed Winry.**

**"I heard that!" Said Winry nonchalently bonking Ed on the head with her wrench.**

**"Hey!" Said Ed rubbing the now sore spot ontop of his head.**

**"Maybe it will knock some sence into you about taking care of your automail!" Said Winry fixing her gaze on Ed's broken automail arm and beginning to assess the damage. Ed just smiled lightly.**

**"Same old Winry," He thought.**

**"Where's Pinako?" Asked Ed.**

**"She's in the workshop," Answered Winry still assessing Ed's automail.**

**"Brother, I am going to visit Pinako while Winry fixes you," Said Al.**

**"Okay Al," Said Ed nodding to his brother before being unceremoniously yanked up the stairs to Winry's room/workshop. Winry went to her desk to retrive her tools and Ed took the opportunity to remove his shirt and lay face down on the bed. Ed turned his head so he could see Winry. He had been wrong before, well only partly wrong. Although he was sure Winry was the same on the inside, she was deffiantely changed on the outside. She had always been pretty in Ed's opinion but now she was beautiful. Ed blushed and tried to divert his thoughts as Winry walked to the bed with a handful of tools. Ed felt the bed dip as Winry sat down beside him.**

**"Ed I'm going to poke around a bit. Tell me if I hurt you at all," Said Winry giving him a small concerned smile before beginning her examination of his arm. After a few seconds Ed closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.**

**"Hey you still awake Ed?" Asked Winry softly.**

**"Yeah," Ed answered opening his eyes to look at her.**

**"The damage doesn't look too bad so I don't have to remove your arm from the port," Said Winry absently brushing a bit of hair that had fallen in Ed's face back behind his ear.**

**"Her touch is so soft," Ed thought. "That's good," He said aloud before closing his eyes again.**

**"Yeah, well the repairs should only take an hour or two so I'm going to get started," Said Winry smiling one last time at her childhood friend before beginning her work.**

**(About two hours later)**

**"Hey Ed I'm done," Winry stated putting her tools away. After a few seconds of non-responce from Ed, Winry took a good look at him and realized he was asleep. She smiled for the hundreth time that day and just watched him.**

**"I wonder if he will ever know just how much I care about him," Winry thought as she ran her fingers over his soft hair before moving to his face and stroking his cheek. Ed smiled in his sleep. Winry's heartbeat quickened just a little at the sight of his smile.**

**"You know Ed you are really handsome when you smile," Winry whispered. When Ed didn't show any signs of waking up Winry lightly ran her fingers over Ed's lips.**

**"I wonder what those lips would feel like on mine," She whispered with a sad smile. She ran her fingers over Ed's hair again.**

**"Oh Ed, I wonder if you'll ever know," She said beginning to lift herself from the bed. Before she could get to far however a hand reached out and lightly clasped her wrist.**

**"Know what Winry?" Asked a soft voice.**

**"Ed, I thought you were sleeping," Said Winry sitting back on the bed and hoping he didn't hear everything she had said. Ed had flipped over and was sitting up now observing Winry. He had heard everything she had said and thought it was high time that some things were said.**

**"Winry, what do I need to know?" He asked keeping his gaze locked on Winry's now blushing face.**

**"Oh it's nothing important Ed," Said Winry trying to get off the bed once again. Ed wasn't going to let her get away this time. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her.**

**"Winry, tell me," He said turning her to face him. She turned but didn't meet his eyes. "Winry look at me, please?" He asked. She finally met his gaze, and Ed almost gasped at the emotions playing in her eyes; concern, affection, and love.**

**"Winry," Ed let her name fall from his lips as he just stared into her eyes. She stared back for a few moments not daring to hope Ed felt the way she was feeling right now. She abruptly stood up not trusting herself to be so close to him anymore. She turned her back to him hoping to get control over her emotions. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the distinct sound of Ed climbing out of bed and walking up behind her. She didn't notice his prensence until two arms, one metal and one flesh, wrapped themselves around her waist and twirled her around. She gasped in surprised as her eyes met Ed's.**

**"Ed?" She asked but instead of an answer all she got was his warm lips placed on hers in a passionate kiss. She was surprised at first but responded with all of the love she had been keeping back from him for years. After a few moments of bliss they pulled back for air.**

**"Winry it's not easy loving an alchemist and all I can promise you in return is my heart," Said Ed in the most serious tone Winry had ever heard him use.**

**"That's all I've wanted all along," Said Winry smiling at him. Ed smiled back and pulled Winry in for another kiss.**

**The Beginning! (teehee)**

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah well I warned you it would be sappy! LOL Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review oh and if you haven't read "Wired" by Tobu Ishi go read it! It's a very funny Winry/Ed fic that is one of my fave!


End file.
